yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Egao no Kimi e
is the opening theme for the Washio Sumi's Chapter anime adaption of the trilogies. The song is performed by Suzuko Mimori (Voice Actor for Washio Sumi). Track Listing #Egao no kimi e #Colorful Girl #Egao no kimi e #Colorful Girl Opening Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru Washio Sumi no Shou OP「Suzuko Mimori - Egao no Kimi e」Official MV NC 1080p YuYuYu Washio Sumi no Shou Opening 1 Egao no Kimi e To The Smiling You|Episode 2 version NC 1080p YuYuYu Washio Sumi no Shou Opening 2 Egao no Kimi e To The Smiling You|Episode 3 version NC 1080p YuYuYu Washio Sumi no Shou Opening 3 Egao no Kimi e To The Smiling You|Episode 1 version NC 1080p YuYuYu Washio Sumi no Shou Opening 4 Egao no Kimi e To The Smiling You| Episode 4 version NC 1080p YuYuYu Washio Sumi no Shou Opening 5 Egao no Kimi e To The Smiling You|Episode 5 version 【MAD】WaSuYu Christmas OP 『Egao no Kimi e』 Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru| Christmas MAD, edited by Minegishi Kentaro (director of photography) and in collaboration with Sakai Takahiro (character designer) Lyrics Romaji= Kimi wo tsurete kakedasuyo Daremo oitsukenai basho he Imakoso kanaeyouyo Anohi no yakusoku Katasumi no shiawase no tsubomi Giniro ni kagayaita Saitara miseteageyou Mikaeshita ALBUM(arubamu) no nakade Sono koromo imamo sou Issho ni waratteru Minami no houkara somematte iku kisetsu Tadaima toittene Kitto suguni mukae ni iku Kimi wo tsurete kakedasuyo Daremo oitsukenai basho he Imakoso kanaeyouyo Anohi no yakusoku Nee Zutto matetayo Kimi no koto o Okaeri Watashi o mou nidoto Oitekanaide Kono kizuna Tomodachi ijou dane Tamashii to tamashii wa Zutto Hibii teita Kuuhaku no toki o torimodosu you ni Kasanatta jikan wa Mitsume atte kasoku shite ku Kimi wo tsurete kakedashita Soshite egao o dakishimeta Mou sugu kanaundane Anohi no yakusoku Mata koushite tonari doushi Arukeru koto Nandaka tottemo ureshikute Hashaideshimau Harukaze Hana ga odoru Yuudachi Kasa o narasu Gairoju Aka ni somaru Watayuki Sukuiageta Kimi wo tsurete kakedasuyo Daremo oitsukenai basho he Imakoso kanaeyouyo Anohi no yakusoku Kimi wo tsurete kakedashita Soshite egao o dakishimeta Mou sugu kanaundane Anohi no yakusoku Mata koushite tonari doushi Arukeru koto Nandaka tottemo ureshikute Hashaideshimau |-| Kanji= キミを連れて駆け出すよ 誰も追いつけない場所へ 今こそ叶えようよ　あの日のやくそく 片隅の幸せのすぼみ 銀色に輝いた 咲いたら見せてあげよう 見返したアルバムの中で その頃も今もそう 一緒に笑ってる 南のほうから染まっていく季節 ただいまと言ってね きっとすぐに迎えに行く キミを連れて駆け出すよ 誰も追いつけない場所へ 今こそ叶えようよ　あの日のやくそく ねえ　ずっと待ってたよ　キミのことを おかえり　私をもう二度と置いてかないで この絆　ともだち以上だね たましいとたましいは ずっと響いていた 空白の を取り戻すように 重なった時間は 見つめ合って加速してく キミを連れて駆け出した そして笑顔を抱きしめた もうすぐ叶うんだね　あの日のやくそく またこうして隣同士　歩けること なんだかとっても嬉しくて　はしゃいでしまう 春風　花が踊る 夕立　傘を鳴らす 街路樹　赤に染まる 綿雪　すくい上げた キミを連れて駆け出すよ 誰も追いつけない場所へ 今こそ叶えようよ　あの日のやくそく キミを連れて駆け出した そして笑顔を抱きしめた もうすぐ叶うんだね　あの日のやくそく またこうして隣同士　歩けること なんだかとっても嬉しくて　はしゃいでしまう |-| English = I brought you to run off with me To a place where nobody can reach Now it's time to grant the promise we made that day The flower bud of happiness staying at the corner Shining with a silver color I will show you when it blooms I looked back to the album Whether past or present We laughed together The season arrives from the south Saying "I'm back" I'll immediately welcome you I brought you to run off with me To a place where nobody can reach Now it's time to grant the promise we made that day This bond is beyond friendship Our hearts are always beating and reverbrating Trying to take back the empty time Accelerating to find the overlapped time I brought you to run off with me And embracing your smile It will be granted soon, the promise we made that day We are still comrades, advancing together I don't know why, but I feel happy and in high spirits Flowers dancing in the spring breeze Rain striking the umbrella in a shower Roadside trees dyed red Scooping up fluffy snow I brought you to run off with me And embracing your smile It will be granted soon, the promise we made that day I brought you to run off with me And embracing your smile It will be granted soon, the promise we made that day We are still comrades, advancing together I don't know why, but I feel happy and in high spirits Navigation Category:Music